Presently, personal digital audio players are portable stand-alone units that allow a user to enjoy digital quality music with headphones or portable speakers. Many such players have hard disk drives which allow a user's entire music collection to be stored on a pocket-sized device. The most popular such device is the Apple iPod produced by Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. Many users of iPods and similar devices have a desire to listen to the digital audio player recorded music, while driving in an automobile. It can be dangerous to listen to headphones while driving and an alternative would be to use a standard FM radio so that the automobile speaker system is utilized to listen to high quality digital music. Only the most expensive car radios have accessible inputs which accept the digital audio players input. In older car radios with cassette tape players, adapters are sometimes used which fool the player into thinking a tape is in the cassette slot. In the slot is a small recoding head which makes a magnetic connection to the tape players play head. Such devices sacrifice play quality, battery life, and are problematic as most newer car radios have CD players and no tape slot. As such, there is a need for an apparatus that can receive audio signals from the digital audio player and transmit these signals through a standard FM radio. If a FM transmitter is connected to an iPod, for example, the iPod's internal battery can be drained quite quickly and require their own battery. Conventional FM transmitters and tape adapters typically connect to the headphone jack and remote control plug of an iPod or similar player. The headphone jack is subject to the players internal attenuation circuitry which may degrade sound quality. This connection is also incapable of providing power to the unit and the capability of recharging the player's internal battery. It is thus desirable to provide other advantages such as providing power for the digital audio player, and allow a user to select an available FM station and recharge the battery or batteries of an MP3 player while connected to a vehicle cigarette lighter or accessory plug.